


After the Case

by julliangray



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Excessive Drinking, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julliangray/pseuds/julliangray
Summary: What happens after the episode Till Death Do Us Part
Relationships: Templeton "Faceman" Peck/John "Hannibal" Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	After the Case

Hannibal glanced over at Face, who was sitting on the couch doing his best to ignore him. The younger man had not said three words to him since they had gotten home from their last case. At first, Hannibal thought he could wait Face out, but as the hours passed, he was having a harder and harder time keeping quiet. Especially since his lover had started drinking heavily about an hour ago. When Face got up and staggered over to the bar to pour himself his fifth drink in an hour, he couldn't hold back any longer. 

"I think you've had enough," Hannibal commented around his cigar. 

"You're not my father," Face took a long draw off the bourbon. "or my wife." He mumbled as he refilled the glass. 

"Excuse me, Lieutenant?" Hannibal took his cigar out of his mouth, before snuffing it out in the ashtray. 

"You heard me." Face spoke into his glass, not bothering to look at the other man. 

"What is your problem?" Hannibal glared at Face, who continued to ignore him.

"You're the great Colonel Smith; you figure it out." Face commented as he drained his glass; then reached for the bottle to refill it.

Hannibal studied Face for a few minutes before speaking. "Is this about the Taylor case?" Hannibal stood and made his way toward the bar. "Are you still pissed that I made you marry Miss Taylor?" 

"It's Mrs. Peck, now in case you've forgotten." Face mumbled into his drink, ignoring Hannibal's original question.

"Face, we had to protect our client and bring Cutter out into the open. It was the best way…"

"Yeah, it was a great plan, congratulations Colonel, you pulled off another one." Face turned back to the bar to refill his now empty glass. "We're all proud of you…"

"Look, I know your upset…"

"Upset, why should I be upset." Face snorted as he drained his glass. "My lover made me marry someone I could give a shit about so his plan would work. Why in the fuck should I be upset!" Face yelled as he slammed his glass down on the bar causing it to shatter, sending shards of glass everywhere. "Hell, I think I'll go look in on the Misses and see if she wants to consummate our happy union!"

"Face, that's enough." Hannibal moved closer to the younger man, his anger building. "You need to calm down." 

"Wonder what she's like in the sack." A twisted smile emerged on his handsome face. "I wonder if she can give a blow job as good as you?"

"I said that's enough!" Hannibal grabbed hold of Face's shirt and pulled him to his chest. "You are pushing buttons right now Face, I know you're drunk and looking for a fight…"

Face shoved hard against the older man trying to break free, his anger building. "If you're going to use me as the team's whore, why shouldn't I get the benefits that go along with it."

Hannibal had planned on continuing his speech, but the words that had just come out of his lover's mouth stopped him cold. He stared into his lover's eyes, and for the first time, he could see past the anger, he could see the hurt and pain that Face was trying desperately to hide.

"Tem…"

"Let go of me!" Face growled as he tried to shove Hannibal backward.

Instead, Hannibal tightened his grip on Face and pulled the younger man into a firm embrace, preventing the smaller man from moving away. However it didn't stop Face from trying; he continued to struggle, though his intoxication had taken the edge off of his fighting ability, and Hannibal counter his every move. Again Hannibal quickly pinned Face to his body, resting one hand on the back of the blonde's neck he forced Face's head to his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, kid. I didn't realize how much it would hurt you." Hannibal whispered in Face's ear. "If I knew it was going to tear you up this bad, I never would have ordered you to do it." Instantly Face went stiff in Hannibal's arms, and all his struggling stopped.

"Don't you understand John, I love you."

"I know you do, kid, and I love you too."

"Then why did you force me into someone else's arms?"

"Face it wasn't real, it wasn't like you were going to stay married to her…"

"It was a commitment," Face shook his head as the pain tore through his heart. "a commitment that you had no problem making me make to another person. A commitment that you won't even give me." Face tried to push back out of Hannibal's grip, but the older man held tight, only allowing Face to move back enough so he could look into his eyes.

"Now we get to the real heart of the matter, don't we."

"Let me go." Face struggled again, he had heard enough, and he didn't want to be laughed at by the man he loved.

"No, not until you hear me out." Hannibal reached up behind Face and buried his hand in the thick blonde hair, forcing the younger man to look at him. "I love you, Templeton Peck, and if I could marry you, I would." Hannibal pushed Face's head closer. "I would give my life for you." Closing the gap between them, Hannibal kissed Face tenderly on the lips. "It would only be fair since I gave you my heart so long ago."

"John…" Face whispered against his lover's mouth.

"Shut up, Tem," Hannibal growled softly before capturing Face's mouth again. This time the kiss was more forceful and full of passion. When they broke apart, Hannibal pulled Face back into his arms. 

"Now you have a choice, you can keep being pissed at me, or you can let me make it up to you," Hannibal whispered into Face's ear before licking it around the edge. He smiled when he felt a tremor run through his lover's slim frame.

"You have a lot to make up for." Face moaned in his shoulder as Hannibal's hand moved down to his crotch and squeezed.

"You let me worry about that." Hannibal smiled as Face moaned again when he lightly bit the side of the blonde's neck.

"Love you, John," Face panted as Hannibal squeezed harder with one hand and began to unbutton his shirt with the other all the while nibbling down his collarbone.

"I know, kid, hell, I've known for years." Hannibal smiled as he leaned over to pick Face up in his arms and carry him into the bedroom.

End


End file.
